vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
September 2012
Welcome our Newest Ponies! Star Chestnut Pony You'll love to meet this proud chestnut pony with a graceful star on it's forehead and white socks! Blue Roan Pony This blue roan pony is energetic and friendly and loves to go for rides! You'll love the beautiful dark mane and tail this blue roan is sporting! Our new ponies will make their debut at the Pony Express this Sunday! VFK Pony Club and New Ponies! With the new Pony Club, you and your friends can stable your ponies together, and have your pony's name proudly displayed on a golden plaque above their stall! Additionally, each member of your Pony Club receives a special Pony Club Pin, which displays the Pony Club Stable name when clicked! The Pony Club Stable will be available in the Gold Stamp Catalog at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Sunday, September 2nd! VFK Toasted Marshmallow Quest 2012! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, September 2nd, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, September 3rd, 2012. Last Thursday, August 30th, was National Toasted Marshmallow Day! Just as the warm summer nights are beginning to cool, the inviting flames of a late summer evening campfire remind us of this wonderful toast-able treat! Special marshmallow toasting forks are nice, but you can just use a handy stick to toast up the perfect marshmallow over a blazing fire. This fun tradition is the quintessential way of celebrating National Toasted Marshmallow Day! Toasted marshmallows are even known to burst into flames, making a torch to illuminate a campsite on a dark night! On today's quest we are going to look into the edible history of marshmallows! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and your choice of a Burning Marshmallow - Red or Blue Flame! VFK Toasted Marshmallow Quest 2012! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. NoWayREALLY 1:06 2. Boogie_Shoes 1:13 3. Genie 1:40 4. Osmello 1:52 5. Golden_Warrior 1:57 6. Colleen 2:02 7. BellaSwanCullen 2:07 8. Jared 2:07 9. iSami 2:07 10. UttaraAngel 2:13 11. spontaneous_combustion 2:25 12. I_Love_Cows 2:25 13. MissFroggy 2:28 14. CalissaCalissa 2:40 15. HyperLastJump 2:49 16. wildsplashstone 3:01 17. Xanas 3:06 18. EmilyAwesome 3:15 19. Neon_PandaBear 3:22 20. Sorasheart 3:37 21. magickit 3:46 22. CuteLuBird 3:47 23. Sunshine_Girl 3:49 24. Smiles_Girl 3:49 25. EbonyStarTiger 3:55 26. funfly 4:10 27. iKarma 4:10 28. Sillybell 4:12 29. BrownEyesBlue 4:19 30. DistantDiscox 4:22 VFK Labor Day Mini-Quest 2012]]! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Monday, September 3rd, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Tuesday, September 4th, 2012. Today, September 3rd, 2012 is Labor Day. Labor Day is a federal holiday in the United States, and is observed on the first Monday in September. This day traditionally is celebrated as the symbolic end of the summer season, and the beginning of a series of sports seasons and events. On today's quest, we will take a brief look at Labor Day. Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Hard Hat - Red! ZugTug Store and Points! Starting this coming weekend, you will be able to earn ZugTug Points to buy exclusive items in the ZugTug Store! Battle your way to awesome ZugTug gear with skill and strategy, and thrash your opponents in the process! Watch for the grand opening of the ZugTug Store this coming weekend! Use your VFK login to access ZugTug at ZugTug.com! VFK Crayon Quest 2012! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, September 9th, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, September 10th, 2012. Crayons are such an integral part of our lives, that we take them for granted! Anyone can color a rainbow of bright vibrant colors easily and quickly, but it hasn't been that way for very long. What we recognize today as a common everyday inexpensive crayon was once not only expensive, but a challenge to acquire. Many improvements and innovations have taken the unassuming crayon from relative anonymity, to prominence in the modern world! So, get out your crayons and some paper or your favorite coloring book, and follow along as we look at the colorful history of crayons! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Lightning Crayon Lamp! VFK Crayon Quest 2012! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. CaptainNemo 0:52 2. ExtremeScarySky 0:55 3. Scarlett 1:25 4. GRUMPYG 1:34 5. iamabigdisfan 1:37 6. Colleen 1:43 7. Epic_Orb 1:52 8. CalissaCalissa 1:58 9. ChristianMan 2:04 10. Pinkkittengirl 2:12 11. SkyDancer 2:27 12. BillyMays 2:34 13. Golden_Warrior 2:34 14. ChristianFan 2:46 15. spontaneous_combustion 2:52 16. Minnie_Me 2:55 17. iSami 2:55 18. Brutus 3:00 19. wildsplashstone 3:04 20. MagicalGreenSquirrel 3:31 21. Nikki_Star 3:37 22. Bamboo 3:43 23. Tropical_Babe 3:47 24. hopedandgone 3:55 25. Sunshine_Girl 4:00 26. Precipitation 4:01 27. funfly 5:10 28. iKarma 5:13 29. BrownEyesBlue 5:20 30. wigglefritz 6:22 ZugTug Store and Points - Update! ZugTug is now awarding points and the ZugTug Store is open in Retro Age! The developers have made significant updates to ZugTug, so you will need to download the latest version from ZugTug.com! If you are not using the latest version of ZugTug, you will not be able to login successfully. Several game modes are now available to choose from, the winner for a complete game will be awarded 1 ZugTug Point. Teams are a great way to narrow down the field, but in the end there can be only one winner! Watch for more game modes and exclusive ZugTug gear! Use your VFK login to access ZugTug at ZugTug.com! Sand Dollar Items! Stock up on Sand Dollars and get ready for some awesome items! New Sand Dollar Items will be coming to the Sand Dollar Section in the Inland Ocean Shop! Watch for exciting Sand Dollar releases this weekend! Rope Barriers and Nautical Tiles! Give your party a dramatic entrance with the new nautical tiles paving the way! Your guests will be delighted by the timeless appeal of these rustic rope barriers, providing just the right atmosphere for your End of Summer celebration! Rope Barriers and Nautical Tiles will be arriving in the Sand Dollar Section of the Inland Ocean Shop at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Saturday, September 15th! Watch for more Sand Dollar items coming everyday! VFK Honey Quest 2012! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, September 16th, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, September 17th, 2012. The month of September is National Honey Month! For the entire month, we celebrate bees and their amazing natural sweetener - honey!! For centuries, bees have been kept and harvested in much the same way as they are today. Honey also has earned a reputation over the centuries for more than its sweet taste, it is also valued for having medicinal properties! We even incorporate bees into our daily speech, with sayings and expressions that stem from our long association with bees. So let's buzz on to today's quest, and find out some interesting information about the wonderful bee and its honey! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Glass Honey Jar! VFK Honey Quest 2012! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. AceTheSnowman 0:46 2. Aceiii 0:46 3. RUserious 1:13 4. NoWayREALLY 1:15 5. Mr.HollyWood 1:18 6. LittleBambi 1:31 7. iamabigdisfan 1:37 8. GRUMPYG 1:40 9. HoboBill 1:43 10. Colleen 1:49 11. BellaSwanCullen 1:52 12. Minnie_Me 2:13 13. MissFroggy 2:15 14. SkyDancer 2:45 15. ImmaNinja 3:01 16. MagicalGreenSquirrel 3:06 17. Aceboy_Alex 3:16 18. wildsplashstone 3:17 19. RealMaximumFire 3:31 20. luna-faerie 3:37 21. HoneyBrownEyes 3:40 22. Cutiemorgan 3:43 23. Sorasheart 3:58 24. madamemagical 4:07 25. funfly 4:31 26. wigglefritz 4:42 27. BrownEyesBlue 5:37 28. iKarma 5:55 29. AquaTurtleStar 5:57 30. CopperGirl 5:58 Tropical Flower Curtains and Seal Sand Sculpture! Create the perfect setting for your next get together, and bring an island ambience to your room with Tropical Flower Curtains! The beautiful Seal Sand Sculpture will brighten your room with a beach time feeling everyone will enjoy! The Tropical Flower Curtains and Seal Sand Sculpture will be arriving in the Sand Dollar Section of the Inland Ocean Shop at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Sunday, September 16th! Watch for more Sand Dollar items coming everyday! VFK Constitution Day Mini-Quest 2012! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Monday, September 17th, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Tuesday, September 18th, 2012. Today is Constitution Day! On this day, September 17th, 1787, the U.S. Constitutional Convention signed one of the most important documents ever written, the Constitution of the United States. Our federal holiday honors this occasion which altered the course of history, and also celebrates American citizenship. On today's quest, we will take a mini-look at the history of Constitution Day! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Constitution Day 2012 Pin! Ancient Tiki Fire Bowl and Tropical Stands! The Ancient Tiki Fire Bowl with its flickering orange flame, will fill your room with an air of mystery! These Tropical Stands are prefect for a beach or jungle party, and are certain to liven up any gathering! The Ancient Tiki Fire Bowl and Tropical Stands will be arriving in the Sand Dollar Section of the Inland Ocean Shop at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Monday, September 17th! Watch for more Sand Dollar items coming everyday! The Ultimate Sand Dollar Collection! Pass beneath the ancient archway, stand before the island moai, and feel the mist of the tiki waterfall! The Ultimate Sand Dollar Collection can be yours! This wondrous array of items will transform any space into an ancient jungle enclave! The Ultimate Sand Dollar Collection will be arriving in the Sand Dollar Section of the Inland Ocean Shop at 3:30 PM Pacific Time (6:30 PM Eastern Time) Tuesday, September 18th! End of Summer Ball! The summer equinox is September 22nd this year. when the nights will be officially longer than the days, which means those romantic evenings will last even longer! To celebrate the end of summer and the beginning of the fall and winter seasons, come be part of the End of Summer Ball! Our End of Summer Ball will be held Saturday, September 22nd, 2012 from 8:00 P.M. Eastern Time (5:00 P.M. Pacific Time) to 10:00 P.M. Eastern Time (7:00 P.M. Pacific Time) Especially for our UK players, our End of Summer Ball will also be held Sunday, September 23rd, 2012, commencing at 12:00 P.M. Pacific Time, 3:00 P.M. Eastern Time, 8:00 P.M. UK Time, and will last until 2:00 P.M. Pacific Time, 5:00 P.M. Eastern Time, 10:00 P.M. UK Time. As part of the End of Summer Balls, there will be a surprise party favor at each ball, and new attire! Sand Dollar Micro Quests! The Sand Dollar Micro Quests have arrived and will be available until Sunday, September 23rd! Collect your Sand Dollars before the nights grow longer than the days, because after Sunday all the Sand Dollars will wash away! VFK Bonfire Quest 2012! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, September 23rd, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, September 24th, 2012. The end of summer is a traditional time for building bonfires! Spending time around the flames of a dancing bonfire can liven up any gathering! Select a few sticks for roasting marshmallows and hot dogs, and you have an instant cookout! As summer wanes and Autumn is in the air, bonfires help make the summer season last longer, even though the temperatures may be turning chilly. On today's quest, let's look at the exciting tradition of bonfires! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and an End of Summer Bonfire - 2012! VFK Bonfire Quest 2012! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. ExtremeScarySky 1:07 2. Polka 1:33 3. HoboBill 1:45 4. BillyMays 1:58 5. Thepinkcutiecat 2:04 6. ImmaNinja 2:07 7. Eloquence 2:12 8. wildsplashstone 2:23 9. MagicalGreenSquirrel 2:30 10. KittyKat 2:46 11. Prince_Scary 3:00 12. PCJam 3:02 13. Tropical_Babe 3:07 14. HoneyBrownEyes 3:08 15. Guest166912 3:19 16. Shining_Star 3:21 17. bubblesforlife 3:23 18. iKarma 3:58 19. daisybear 4:00 20. NiceCutePumpkin 4:01 21. Jazzie 4:13 22. funfly 4:19 23. Mollydog 4:19 24. BaconBabyee 4:28 25. BrownEyesBlue 5:01 26. BlueGreenGirl 5:17 27. astrolucky 6:49 28. Korra 7:45 29. Guest119237 8:13 30. Obsidian 8:13 VFK Johnny Appleseed Mini Quest 2012! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Wednesday, September 26th, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Thursday, September 27th, 2012. Today is Johnny Appleseed Day! On this day, we commemorate the birth in 1774 of one of America's most well known legendary figures! This humble man, who became a legend in his own time, planted apple tree orchards as he wandered barefooted through the wilderness of Ohio, Indiana, and Illinois. For this quest, let's look at the interesting legacy, of Johnny Appleseed! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Johnny Appleseed Apple Hat! Relay Race! VFK's first ever Relay Race! Grab an item, RUN, and pass it to your team mate as fast as you can! In our first ever Relay Race, you'll have the chance to cooperate with your team mates, and win an awesome prize! Check the Event Calendar for your local Relay Race times! VFK Ghost Story Quest 2012! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, September 30th, 2012 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, October 1st, 2012. Who has not had a chill run up their spine at the sound of an unexplainable noise in the dark, even though they may not believe in ghosts or the supernatural? Noises that cannot be readily attributed to rats, bats, burglars, the wind, or any other conceivable earthly thing, can make us tremble with fright! On today's quest, light your candle and protect its flame, as we investigate some ghastly, ghostly tales! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Graveyard Watchman Yard Decoration! VFK Ghost Story Quest 2012! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. CaptainNemo 0:57 2. BuccaneersFan 0:57 3. Aceiii 1:03 4. Aceboy_Alex 1:06 5. HoneyRoasted 1:07 6. Future 1:13 7. we_are_infinite 1:23 8. Chris_Redfield 1:48 9. Epic_Orb 1:58 10. BillyMays 2:28 11. Tomorrow 2:38 12. Mr.HollyWood 2:49 13. StrangeElegance 2:49 14. lusie 2:53 15. FreezePop 3:04 16. Kingdom_Keepers_Girl 3:13 17. captainwesker 3:25 18. madamemagical 3:30 19. Jade_Hazelnut 3:31 20. Tropical_Babe 3:31 21. MagicalGreenSquirrel 3:37 22. Sunshine_Girl 3:40 23. Nikki_Star 3:43 24. legostarwarsfan 3:55 25. Bamboo 4:31 26. Golden_Ninja 4:37 27. colonialman 4:43 28. PirateBlueMaxx 4:46 29. BrownEyesBlue 5:04 30. AwesomeDucky 5:16